warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Highly distorted image of something's Weapon User Ideas
Highly distorted image of something Thor Damage: 9000 (initial laser) 15000 (burst) League/Level requirement: level 30 (Diamond III or above) Weapon type: Energy Reload: 7s Clip size: 2 (1 laser and 1 burst) Reload type: Standard Weapon range: 500m Requires lock on: False Effective range: 350-500m Description:'A superheavy plasma cannon. Fires a weak laser for 3 seconds before shooting a massive plasma blast along the laser towards the target. Apocalypse 'Hardpoint: heavy Damage: 30,000 per full rocket, 1,000 per mini rocket Level/league requirement: Level 20/League: Expert III or above Type: Rocket Reload: 15 Clip size: 1 full rocket & 10 mini rockets Reload type: Standard Range: 400 Requires lock-on: False Effective range: 50-400 Additional description: This weapon is specifically designed to eradicate large groups of robots. Fires with a 30-degree arc over low cover and upon exploding has a splash radius of 20m. After exploding releases 10 mini rockets in a ring in a 100m radius, each with a splash radius of 10m. Electrified mesh Type: Shield Details: Works similarly to a physical shield. Can be mounted on a bot similarly to an ecu Functionality: Blocks splash and energy weapons. Kang daes and Nashorns deal double damage to the shield and normal damage to the bot. Small projectiles mostly pass through the mesh. Explanation: Electrical wiring allows the mesh to disrupt plasma and energy shots by absorbing them as energy into the wires. Rockets are short-circuited as they hit the mesh and therefore do not explode. Kang daes and nashorns deal double damage to the shield since they are too big to pass through the mesh and instead, punch a huge hole in it. Since Punisher and Molot class weapons fire small projectiles, 80% of the projectiles fired will pass through while the other 20% deal normal damage due to limited shock absorption of wire mesh. Ragnarok Hardpoint: superheavy Damage: 100,000 Level/league requirement: Champion league only Type: Rocket Reload: 15 Clip size: 1 Reload type: Standard Range:'''1100 '''Requires lock-on: False Effective range:'''1100 '''Additional description: A true bringer of destruction. This weapon is too heavy to fit on heavy slots, thus it needs a special hardpoint and a powerful bot to carry it. Fires a massive explosive shell which devastates all enemies in a 50m radius. Instantly breaks any ancile shields it hits, regardless of their health. It is said that even the bravest will fear the greatest... Gungnir Hardpoint: superheavy Damage: 20,000 Level/league requirement: Champion league only Type: Homing Reload: 8 Clip size: 1 Reload type: Standard Range:'''500 '''Requires lock-on: True Effective range:'''500 '''Additional description: Bearing immense power, this weapon is too heavy for heavy hardpoints. Fires a single spear at immense speeds, allowing it to deal double penetrating damage (deals double damage and penetrates) to ancile and aegis shields. Deals double damage to physical shields. This weapon can home in on stealthed targets after weapon is fired, but cannot lock on to stealthed targets You can't run from death. You will only delay it and make the journey ever more painful